Whisper's Secret
by evilturkey5
Summary: Nate and Katie are hanging out in Mount Wildwood when Katie finds a strange crank and releases—another Whisper! They then meet a strange girl named Jenny, and partner up with her to defeat the evil Shadow. However, along the way, Nate and Katie begin to realize their feelings for each other. And what will they do about a new Yo-kai threat that is emerging from the Yo-kai World?
1. Yo-kai Chansin

Nate was still crushing on Katie at full power. She was so kind and cute. He hated seeing a Yo-Kai inspirit her and was always determined to stop whoever did. But in her view, they were just close friends. Just friends. And although Nate wished she would see otherwise, he didn't want to make the first move, therefore, there was nothing anybody could do. Unless, of course, a Yo-Kai intervened.

* * *

Nate was walking back to class when Katie stopped him.

"Hey, want to hang out at the arcade after school today?" She asked with a big grin on her face, showing no anxiety whatsoever. Nate, on the other hand, totally freaked. Silently, he was screaming and running circles around the school, in his own imagination of course. He blushed so hard Katie started to get worried. "Are you OK, Nate?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes, I'm fine," he said, trying to act calmer than he actually was.

"So...You wanna?"

"Y-y-YES!" He shouted, loud enough for many people to turn and look, trying to see what was wrong with the strange student Nate Adams. Katie smiled.

"Okay! See you there!" As usual, she was cheerful and bright. There was never a time when she was not. That was one of the many things Nate admired about her.

"Ahh, so you're going to be going on your first date!" Whisper said in a teasingly mischievous voice. Nate gave Whisper the evil eyes.

"IT. IS. NOT. A DATE!" Nate shouted. Whisper fell on the floor and played possum dramatically. Nate just looked at him like he was insane.

"Ahhh...Young love..."Whisper said dreamily. Nate shot him the evil eye and he immediately shut up. But Nate, deep down, really DID consider this a date. A special first date with his crush.

Nate squirmed through class, knowing he had to make it through to go on his date with Katie. Meanwhile, a shadow stood in the darkness, watching him and his every move.

* * *

Katie walked to the arcade. It was actually a bit further than she had originally thought. When she arrived, Nate was standing there proudly. They walked in together, and decided to meet by the crane game later, even though the arcade was not that big and was actually rather small. Katie then felt something surge through her body, as if there were an electric current flowing. 'I have to win the best score ever on all the games! Then, I will take on the hardest challenge of all:winning something from the crane game,' she thought. She walked up to Nate and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I took a challenge to ask you on this date," she said with a competitive look on her face, a flame of determination in her eyes. Nate's face lit up at the fact that she actually DID consider it a date. But then, it occurred to him. She only asked him on a date because someone challenged her to do it. But that would be a big and partially embarrassing thing to do just to succeed at a challenge. Then it hit him. What if it was a Yo-kai? He shined his Yo-Kai watch near Katie, until finally it picked up a Yo-kai. It was very tall, taller than both of them. It was mostly black, but had some red articles of clothing on such as a scarf. It wore a huge straw hat with feathers, so large it was wider than Nate and Katie put together.

"Whisper, who's that Yo-kai?" Nate asked determinedly.

"It's-it-it's...hmm where is it?" Whisper said as he browsed the Yo-kai Wiki.

"He's Chansin," a mysterious voice said almost out of nowhere. Then, the owner, an extremely tall girl walked in. She had spiky, medium length black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a baggy, gray sweatshirt and jeans. And on her wrist was a black Yo-kai watch. Nate stared at her for causing this unexpected appearance but then looked away, searching for Jibanyan's medal.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!" Then Jibanyan appeared. "Use your Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan obeyed. "Barely a scratch!"

"That's because your Yo-kai isn't strong enough. I'm Jenny. Let me me show you how it's done," said the mysterious girl. She sent out Noko, Frostina, and Komane. "Frostina, use Snow Sherbert!" Snow shot out from Frostina and hit Chansin. With Frostina's level being so high, Chansin was defeated immediately.

"Okay. I'll leave. But I won't have anywhere to go and I'll be lonely," he said. The girl felt pity on him.

"You can be my friend," she said, causing him to perk up.

"Okay." He glowed as he gave her his Yo-kai medal. Then she left without saying anything. Nate rushed over to Katie to see if she was okay.

"Nate! Let's go to Mount Wildwood to explore! That place is so big, we'll have tons to do there," Katie suggested. Nate nodded and they headed over to Mount Wildwood.


	2. Three Yo-Kai Watches!

Jenny walked slowly. She sighed. A dark Whisper trailed behind her. He was just like Whisper, but was a grayish black, and held an evil smirk on his face instead of the friendly, cheerful look.

"Oh man, The Shadow will be SO MAD. He knows everything," he said. Jenny nodded with a sigh.

"I am in SO much trouble."

They walked through Breezy Hills to he border where the town of Springdale ended. There was nothing on that path for miles, which was just the reason that was the perfect place to have a secret lair. She brushed trees out of her way as she headed a different direction, onto an indirect path. There, towering in front of her, was a huge building. It was impossible to be broken into, an idea that itself was near impossible. She pushed on a stone brick, which blended in with the rest of the stones. A small keypad appeared in the area in which the stone disappeared. She typed in a four-digit code:1839. The rest of the stones moved apart, revealing huge iron doors. There were no handles on these doors. Jenny pushed these doors aside with her hands. She walked into the lobby of this building(even villains' lairs have lobbies lol). She walked up to a lady at the front desk.

"I have a meeting with the Shadow," Jenny said. The lady held out a strange device.

"Watch identification," she said. Jenny held her watch up to the device. It made a dinging sound. "You may pass." Jenny walked into an elevator, which was extremely small, just large enough for one person and a Whisper to fit in. They finally arrived at their destination. Jenny walked down the hall to room 507. She opened the door. The room was empty and dimly lit.

"Status report," a voice said. The Shadow. He was hard to see in the dim light, but Jenny knew he was there. She breathed in.

"I've obtained 10 new Yo-kai and have my watch to Rank A," Jenny said. She was sweating. The Shadow knew everything, and could sense fear and negative emotions. He knew every time a Yo-kai was defeated. Every time someone was inspirited. When someone stopped the inspiriting Yo-kai.

"Very good. You uninspirited a person, am I right?"

Jenny sighed. "Yes..."

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE ARE AGAINST!" Shadow's voice boomed so loud that Jenny was worried everyone would hear.

"Yes, I know. And I'm extremely sorry. I just—well, I've found a new watch holder," Jenny said, flinching a bit as she finished, worried that the Shadow would strike. But he remained calm.

"Yes. I am not angry at you for that. But you have a new assignment. Destroy them, and any others you find." Jenny's eyes widened.

"Y-yes, Shadow," she said nervously before bolting from the room before he could sense her unwillingness to do that. But he would destroy her if she ever failed him. Most likely use his powers to turn her into a Yo-kai. And then she would have even bigger problems.

* * *

Nate and Katie walked towards Mount Wildwood. Nate had to fight the urge to reach out and grab Katie's hand. Nate was excited they got to be alone in a peaceful place. But a small part of him was worried that Katie would find the crank—the mysterious crank in the forest which changed his life. He didn't want her to have to worry about that. Besides, he didn't even remember how he got here before. Katie grabbed his hand, causing him to blush, and pulled him over to the stairs on the right side of the shrine(layout is based on the game). There was nothing but a path of trees, so suspiciously narrow that it seemed to be a dead end.

"Come on, let's explore!" She said. They ran down the stairs. It was then that Nate sensed something almost familiar about this place.

"Katie, no! Turn back! You can't go this way!" He protested.

"Why not?"

"Uh...umm...because uh—" he tried to think of an excuse.

"Well I'm going, whether you are or not." Nate sighed. This girl was impossible to convince. Katie came upon a strange crank, old and worn down.

"Hmm...I wonder what's in here. Probably something really old," Katie pondered.

"Yeah, exactly why you shouldn't use it!" Nate said. But it was too late. Katie had already put the coin in. There was lots of clanging and banging inside, but finally, a round stone ball popped out. One side was darker than the other. Katie pulled and twisted with all her might. "It's hard. I know." Katie stared at him like he was an alien. Then, it finally popped open. A blue light swirled around, coming from the little ball.

"I am Whisper! I'm a Yo-kai!" A white ghost-like creature popped out and said. Katie gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh, I must be dreaming," she said, the entire world spinning around her.

After a long explaination about what Yo-Kai were and Katie recieving her Yo-Kai watch, Nate finally spoke up.

"But how can there be TWO Whispers?" He asked.

"Well, there are many of us, all trapped inside that horrible machine. We make up The Great Cloud. But there are some Whispers that are evil. They turn against us and are set on ruling the world and turning it into a world of darkness where only they(and the other Yo-Kai) can survive. They are called Shadow Whispers and make up what is known as The Shadow. A person who receives a Shadow Whisper from the crank(the chance is 1 in 10000) will be turned against us, trained and tricked to work for The Shadow. But of course YOU wouldn't be aware of that, Nate. What a poor boy. He ended up getting the dumbest Whisper of them all! I truly pity you, Nate," Katie's new Whisper said. Nate nodded without hesitation. Whisper glared at Nate and then at Katie's Whisper.

"It's you. The smartest Whisper of all," Nate's Whisper said bitterly.

"Ah, yes. It is me. And so everything is much easier, we should call each other different names."

"Yes, I suppose I have to admit that you are right. I shall be now known as: Butler Whisper!" Said Nate's Whisper. Everyone sweat dropped at the horrible and unimaginative name.

"And I shall be Sarah. I am a female Whisper, after all," Katie's Whisper said. Katie then, a figure dropped down from the trees. It was Jenny.

"So, I have yet another watch holder to take care of, eh? Easy! Alhail, Frostina, Komane, help me out here!"


	3. Welcome to Terror Time, Kids

"Now, Frostina, use Snow Sherbert! Pupsicle, Icicle Crash! Komane, Spirit Burst!" Jenny yelled. They obeyed and shot their Soultimate moves at Nate and Katie. They hugged each other in fear, and cowered, bracing for the worst. Then, suddenly, a large Yo-kai stepped in front of them and used its powers to block the attack. He was an orange Yo-kai with nine tails, each with a purple tip. There was "poofy" purple hair around its neck and it had pink lines around its eyes.

"Hello, Katie. This is me, Kyubi. You've only seen my human form. But here. Since we're already friends," the fox said as he handed her his medal. Sarah then did a long explaination on Yo-kai medals to Katie. "If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call," he said before launching an attack and disappearing mysteriously.

"Jenny, why do you work with the Shadow? They're just tricking you so they can get what they want. Once the world has been turned to a world where only Yo-kai can live, all humans will be gone. And guess what? That means you too," Nate said as he walked over to Jenny.

"That's exactly what I thought before they told me that everyone who works for them will still survive," Jenny said sternly.

"I don't know what they'll actually do, but he's evil, and based on his intentions, I think that he only said that to trick you," Nate said as he put a hand on her shoulder. The dark Whisper looked shocked and disappeared into thin air. Jenny's Yo-kai watch turned white, like Nate's, rather than a black, shadowy version. Her eyes seemed to go from a constant mean look to a more cheerful, friendly look.

"By the look on her face and her reaction, it seems that she was so resistant that her Whisper eventually had to use his shadow powers to control her. But I can tell that lately she's been resisting that control," said Sarah.

"Yeah, I think that's what happened," Jenny said. She now has a smile on her face. "So what do you say? Should we work together to defeat The Shadow?"

"Yep! I think that's a great idea!" Katie said, jumping up and down.

"I think we should too," Nate agreed.

"Ummm...I have to do something tonight. Can you two come along with me?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, I guess so," Nate said, looking at Katie, who nodded.

"Okay! Meet you in Breezy Hills by Gourd Pond tonight!" She said.

"So Nate," Katie blushed deeply, turning a dark red. "You were basically saving me whenever you would uninspirit me?" Nate turned even redder, if that's even possible.

"I guess you could say that..." He said, trailing off. Katie then threw her arms around him, causing him to turn the darkest shade of red there even was. He then fainted right there with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

That night, Jenny biked around in Breezy Hills, seeming to go nowhere in particular.

"Is it just me, or is she just going in circles?" Nate muttered to Katie.

"Does she really think she's even getting anywhere?" Katie mumbled, partly thinking out loud, and partly answering Nate's question. Then, the whole world seemed to freeze up. Jenny was no longer pedaling and was instead sitting on her bike, lingering in the same spot, not moving a muscle.

"I-I can't move!" Katie exclaimed loudly. Then their watches turned black instead of the normal swirly pattern on it. Red numbers appeared on them all at the same time. 3...2...1...Then a red monster-like face appeared on the watches. The sky turned gray and everyone else seemed to mysteriously disappear. A large red creature appeared. He had a yellow horn and held a large spiky club in his hand. Many other Yo-kai were scattered across Breezy Hills(chose breezy hills because that's where terror time normally happens for me).

"Split up!" Jenny hissed to Nate and Katie. "Use the Yo-kai Wiki map to lead you to the exit! I'll meet you there!" They immediately agreed without hesitation and split up in opposite directions. Jenny grabbed a red liquid out of her backpack. Staminium. She drank it and started running towards a prize box. She opened it quickly and sprinted towards another. Luckily, the Leadoni hadn't made it to its post there yet, so she managed to slip away unseen. She ran to all the other prize boxes, somehow managing to avoid the little scouts. She got one item she needed:the Snowstorm Cloak. But none others. She figured her next item would be in the last prize box, which stood right in front of her. Before she could reach down and open it, a Leadoni saw her and waved his flag, alerting Gargaros. This was why she used Staminium. But she could feel the effects wearing off. She drank another and quickly opened the last box. There it was. The Glacial Clip. Her last item. She grabbed it and ran before Gargaros could corner her in the dead end. She sprinted with all her night and managed to beat Gargaros to their hiding spot by about half a foot. She sighed in relief and started panting, even though the Staminium caused her to not run out of breath. Her heart was pounding quickly and hard.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked. She nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Almost got seen by Gargaros but managed to hide behind a tree," Nate said cheerfully. Katie remained quiet. She seemed to be still shaken up by their experience.

"Sorry for getting you involved in all this! Anyway, I need to head to Shoten Temple. Bye!" Jenny said before summoning Mirapo. "Warp me!" She didn't even have to specify where, because Mirapo would be able to sense where and take her there. Nate sighed.

"Well, at least that's over," he said. Katie remained silent and stared at the ground as if she were in a trance. "Katie?"

"Remind me never to trust Jenny again."


	4. A New Discovery

Jenny had not been seen ever since the Terror Time incident. Nate really wanted to check on her, but he had no idea where to find her, and every time he mentioned it, Katie refused and insisted he not do it. One day, they were going to Shopper's Row to look for Yo-Kai causing mischief, and when they passed by the abandoned Nocturne Hospital, they kept hearing strange noises such as grunting and some inaudible shouting. They heard strange things also sounding like a crackling fire and crashing glass. There were also hints of a sound of rocks slamming into the floor. But they just brushed it off, as the hospital was abandoned, and so there were bound to be strange noises from time to time. But the noises became more frequent, happening almost constantly. Nate finally had enough. He was going to go in and see where the noises were coming from. He stormed towards the abandoned building when the doors burst open an Jenny came charging out. She ran right into Nate, knocking them both down. She sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry!" She said. "But I was just looking for you guys! Draggie sensed something—it's not good. Something bad is happening in the Yo-kai world! Some guy named McKraken is trying to have Yo-kai take over this world—or something," she said, needing to gasp for air after saying so much so fast. Nate and Katie just stared at her.

"Another one?" Katie finally said, which came out rude and mean due to her anger at Jenny for luring them into Terror Time the other day. She wasn't going to trust Jenny or believe anything she said until she could prove she was trustworthy. Nate tried to smile at Jenny. He understood Katie's trust issues against her, but they were going to get in the way of things.

"Well I think his is serious. Two evil Yo-kai trying to take over and destroy this world—that's pretty bad,"Nate said, turning to Latie to try and convince her into coming along to help Jenny. He didn't think she could handle it by herself. But if Katie came, she would be in danger, too.

"It's okay. I can handle it myself. After all that training to beat Maddiman—"

"Who?" Nate and Katie said in a confused voice.

"Never mind that. After all that training, my Yo-kai are completely overleveled, so beating McKraken should be a breeze," Jenny reassured him.

"Yeah, you heard her. Now let's go and worry about defeating Yo-kai around the city," Katie said meanly. Jenny looked at her. She could tell Katie hated her.

"Okay, you guys train so we can team up to battle Shadow. I'll be back soon!" But despite Jenny's reassurance, Nate was still worried about her. More so than Katie, only because Katie wasn't out there about to fight an extremely powerful Yo-kai.

* * *

The giant gray human-like figure became visible sitting on what seemed to be a throne. He had red eyes, and a black face. He had a grin on his face that must've been pasted on.

"I will beat you! There's no doubt!" She shouted. She held out her new medal and placed it in her watch. "Come on Venoct, I need you."

* * *

Katie regretted her attitude earlier. Sure, she was angry, but that meanness was totally out of her character. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" A voice said from above her. She leaped up off of the bench she had sat down on. She had forgotten Nate was there.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong!" She exclaimed, only raising Nate's suspicions.

"I know there's something up. I can tell by your face." Katie lightly blushed. Was he seriously staring at her that entire time she was lost in thought?

"Really? Were you seriously staring at my face this entire time?" She teased. She giggled as she watched him turn red. "Ha ha! I'm just teasing! But, I regret saying those nasty things to Jenny earlier. Or at least, saying those things so meanly. And now she'll think I hate her. And, I did earlier, but now I accept her as a friend. Maybe not trust her completely yet, but I accept her as my friend." Nate smiled. He knew that the grouchy attitude she had earlier just wasn't Katie. "And now, she's alone facing a powerful Yo-kai when we should've been helping."

"Who said I needed help?" A voice said out of nowhere. Katie and Nate both jumped in surprise. They looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and then they saw Jenny, hanging upside down from a tree by her legs, a huge grin on her face. Nate and Katie both smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Nate said.

"I was just worrying about you!" Katie said.

"I know," Jenny said calmly to Katie. "I heard pretty much everything you said. And yeah, we can be friends." Jenny winked and held out her hand. Katie took it and they shook. "And," she whispered. "I can tell you Nate has a huge crush on you." Katie turned completely red, so red it would give Quaken a run for his money. Katie backed away and turned around to talk to Nate about her new friendship, but paused. She turned around to say goodbye to Jenny but she was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Setting Off On a New Quest

Jenny seemed to have a tendency of disappearing and appearing out of nowhere. Maybe it was the fact that she used a Mirapo for transportation most of the time so it wouldn't take so long, but even that took a bit of time and caused sound. But with her, it was completely silent. And it was instant. As soon as your back is turned on her, she's gone. None of this made any sense. Katie and Nate have been shocked many times by this. And there were always long periods of time in which there would be no trace of her. This case was no different. But Nate and Katie knew from their previous experience to not go to the trouble of hunting for her and that she would turn up sooner or later.

* * *

Katie spent her free time that day thinking about Nate. She couldn't be out any longer since it was evening, and she had to be home for dinner. 'Thank goodness it's almost summer. Except for the weekends, I don't have any time to go yokai hunting,' she thought. Summer break was only a week away, and she couldn't wait for school to be over so she could continue looking for Yo-kai. But then, she was thinking about Nate. Well, Nate and what Jenny had said to her earlier. Nate had a crush on her? Why hadn't she noticed before? Maybe she had, but just couldn't put all the pieces together. But then she remembered how Nate had reacted when she hugged him for being so considerate to uninspirit her all those times. And how he had blushed deeply whenever she teased him about staring at her. And how he reacted when she asked him to hang out at the arcade that day. Maybe Jenny was right. Maybe Nate did like her. Katie smiled to herself. 'Well, I'll just have to find out," she thought.

The lat week of school passed surprisingly quick for Nate and Katie. Now they had all the time they needed to fight Yo-kai! Then, Jenny made one of her sudden appearances.

"Hey, you told Katie about your feelings yet?" She whispered in Nate's ear. He blushed. "Because I know someone who'll do it if you don't hurry it up."

"What did she say?" Katie asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Nate grinned embarrassedly and waved his hands in front of his face. Katie squinted her eyes, trying to show him that she didn't believe him. And she knew Jenny's smug additude. Katie knew Jenny would say something secretive—or that he wanted to keep secretive. Butler Whisper grinned.

"So, has Jenny seen how much you like Katie?" He said teasingly.

"What?! No! It-it was nothing, I already said so!" Nate insisted.

"Mmhmm." It was obvious from Butler Whisper's tone that he didn't believe Nate.

"Can't anyone believe me?!" Nate exclaimed loudly.

"I can," said a mysterious voice out of nowhere.

"Ah, Lucas! You're here!" Jenny said. A boy with glasses and black hair covering part of his face walked out from behind a tree. He looked like he would be a quiet person and seemed mysterious. "So," Jenny said, trying to get to the point. "Tell them what you need to." She grinned at him and gave a quick thumbs up.

"I-I can see things. I thought I might be crazy, and I thought who better to talk to than you two," he said. Katie and Nate looked playfully hurt. "In fact, there are two of those things behind you now!" Nate and Katie looked at their Whispers then turned to each other.u

"He can see Yo-kai?!" Katie exclaimed.

"It appears so," Butler Whisper said.

"ACK! It talks!" Lucas said, slowly backing away from the two Whispers.

"Of course I do!" Butler Whisper said proudly.

"Again with you and your big mouth," Sarah said as she sighed. Lucas looked at the two like he had seen a ghost, which he had. Nate sighed at Butler Whisper's constant arrogance.

"Well, I think we should tell him about Yo-kai," Sarah said.

"You see," Jenny interrupted before Sarah could explain. "Whisper is a Yo-kai. Yo-kai are these spirit things which all affect humans in different ways. They can't be seen by humans unless the human has a Yo-kai watch. But you, Lucas, are a special mysterious case. I have no idea why you can see Yo-kai easily and without a watch."

"Lucas," Katie said softly while giving Lucas a kind smile. He blushed a tiny bit. "I can see Yo-kai too. I have a Yo-kai watch."

"Me too," Nate admitted, squinting his eyes a bit while looking at Lucas. He had picked up on Lucas's slight blush and was going to keep an eye on him.

"I-I had a dream. I have this key, and I dreamed I used it to go to some place called the Yo-kai World," Lucas said quietly and worriedly. He held out he key. "I-I feel like I have to go to the Yo-kai World—no matter what. Can you guys help?"

"I think the entrance to the Yo-kai world is somewhere near the Mt. Wildwood shrine," Sarah and Butler Whisper said at the same time. Sarah giggled under her breath at the fact that they both said it at the same time, and that Butler Whisper actually knew this. She then clapped. "Bravo! Bravo! It's the first thing Butler Whisper actually knows!" Butler Whisper gave her a look of hatred, but quickly softened up when she smiled at him.

"Let's go, then. There's no time to lose," Jenny said. And Lucas, you come with us."

* * *

They got to the Mt. Wildwood shrine by Mirapo.

"This way," Lucas said quietly. They all followed him until they came to the tree in which Nate, Katie, and Jenny had gotten their Yo-kai watches from. Both Whispers mumbled to themselves on the way to the tree.

"I'll give ya one chance Butler Whisper. Find what to do WITHOUT the Yo-kai Wiki, or I'll do it for ya!" Sarah said with a look of hatred and rivalry one her face.

"I knew they were rivals, but that was harsh!" Nate whispered to Katie. She nodded. Butler Whisper looked confused.

"I was going to let you do it anyway!" He exclaimed. Sarah rolled her eyes and went hovering over a place in the ground. She changed something and a tall stone came rising up from the ground. They pressed it, or whatever, and a blue glow swirled around the tree, starting at the bottom and working its way up. Soon, the crank was gone, and instead, there were large iron doors with glass circles allowing you to see in. They opened, and a beautiful Yo-kai was hovering in the doorway. It was Insomni.

"You want to go to the Yo-kai World? Okay!" She said cheerfully and the friends crammed in the elevator. Nate gripped Katie's hand.

"This is it. We're going to the Yo-kai World," he murmured to her. She nodded. Lucas felt a bit jealous, but was afraid of being rude.

"He's here. I know it," Jenny said.

"Wait—why are we going here? I thought you already took care of him," Katie said. Jenny let out a sheepish laugh.

"Well...I didn't exactly battle him. I couldn't find him when I came so I went out. Then, I found Lucas," she said, still smiling sheepishly. They walked forward through the gate, where there were lots of Yo-kai. But blocking the path was a familiar Yo-kai with black hair and a dragon scarf.

"I'm afraid I can't let him pass," he said, pointing at Lucas. Jenny stared at him wide eyed.

"You!"


	6. On a New Training Quest

"You!" Jenny shouted. "Er, what's your name again?" She asked, adding a bit of humor to the situation. The Yo-kai looked annoyed at her rudeness.

"VENOCT! I'm Venoct!" He shouted.

"Well guess what, Venoct? We need Lucas to continue our journey! And we need to pass, so can you please move?!" Jenny yelled. He glared at her and went into a battle stance. Then, he attacked. Just in time, Jenny called Blizzaria, Chilluaua, and Komane. Venoct started out with his attack Maul. Blizzaria took the attack, but avoided it when pushed aside by Komane. "Charge up to use Subzero, Chilluaua!" Chilluaua immediately obeyed and began charging up to use his Soultimate move. After a few seconds of attacks being passed back and forth, Chilluaua's move was ready. Venoct was crushed by an icy blast. Blizzaria finished the attack with her technique, Blizzard.

"I'm sorry, but the boy may not go any further. But before I take him back to the human realm, he deserves a proper explaination. We used to be ruled by King Enma, a great leader. Yo-kai live long lives, but do not live forever. When King Enma died, McKraken took over. But King Enma had had a human son. His memories were erased and he lived a normal life in the human realm," Venoct said. Katie and Nate's eyes widened. "That is you. You are King Enma's son, and that is why you can see Yo-kai. And you," he turned to Jenny. "Call me if you ever need my help." He glowed and a medal came out from him. "Oh, and you two are going to need more powerful Yo-kai. Train the ones you have and get new ones. That is the only way you can win. And McKraken is not the only threat. The Shadow is growing more powerful by the minute." Then, Venoct walked away with Lucas.

"Bye, Katie," Lucas said with a small wave. Nate grew slightly red with anger. Was Lucas trying to steal Katie away from him?! Nate wouldn't let him. Katie would be his.

"You heard Venoct. Go. Train. Get more Yo-kai," Jenny said. "I can do this on my own." Then, she placed Venoct's medal in her hand and took out a book from her backpack. The Yo-kai Medallium. She took Alhail's medal from her pocket and placed it into the medallium. She slipped Venoct's medal into her pocket and placed the medallium back into her backpack. She then advanced further until she was completely out of Nate and Katie's sight.

* * *

Katie and Nate decided to go separate ways, as it would take longer if they were together and waited for each other.

"So Katie," Sarah said. "There's a place that you can upgrade your Yo-kai watch. Then you'll be able to meet more powerful Yo-kai.

"Cool! Lead the way!" Katie said. "I wonder if Nate even knows that it's possible to upgrade the Yo-kai watch. With Butler Whisper, I seriously doubt it." Katie and Sarah shared a laugh.

"Correct you are! And I agree completely with you!" Sarah said between laughs. "Follow me." They then headed to Blossom Heights.

On the way, Katie's watch reacted. At first she ignored it because there were so many Yo-kai she couldn't battle them all. But eventually, she gave up trying to ignore he Yo-kai and shined her watch under a vending machine near by. Sure enough, there was a Yo-Kai under there. It seemed to be wearing a pan strapped to its head. It held a toothpick in its hand and wore a cloth as pants tied around his waist(yeah...that was awkward to describe). When it realized it was in the light, it tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't," Katie said as she followed it with the light. He was fully revealed now. She grabbed him and pulled him out from under the vending machine, as it was such a small space it could barely fit. Katie wondered how it fit under the vending machine. "Be careful, little guy, you'll get trapped."

"Little? Who says I'm little?!" It said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"No kidding. If you were little, you would've fit under the vending machine."

"Don't sass back, girl!"

"Seriously, no 'thank you for getting me unstuck'?" Katie asked skeptically. The Yo-kai growled at her.

"Fine. If you'll leave me alone. Thank you." His "thank you" was forced and insincere, but Katie didn't care, as long as he apologized. Hi handed her his medal and ran off before she could even ask who he was.

"Who was—"

"Pandle," Sarah said before Katie could even finish the question. "He can evolve into Undy whenever he reaches level 18." Katie stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Undie?!" She laughed. Sarah was not amused.

"Yes. Undy."

* * *

Nate walked through Downtown Springdale.

"Hey Whisper, why do we seem to be encountering mainly 'rank E Yokai'?" Nate asked while looking at the Yo-kai Wiki he took from Whisper. When Whisper saw this, he immediately snatched it from Nate.

"Well," he started as he looked through the Yo-kai Wiki. "Ahh, here it is. It's because you have a Rank E watch! Upgrade it, and you'll find more powerful Yo-kai!" Whisper tried to hide the Yo-kai wiki after he looked at it once.

"And how would I do that? No Yo-kai Wiki allowed!"

"Uh, umm, er..." He looked at it anyway, since he had no idea. "Why, there's a man in Blossom Heights that can do it!"

"The Yo-kai Wiki seems to have everything from fundamental knowledge to complex information about Yo-kai," Nate said while looking at Whisper. His watch suddenly flashed. He pressed the button to open it and shine the light. He looked around until he saw a pink tube-like Yo-kai with a shocked look on its face. "Who are you? I don't want to ask Whisper because he'll start being really annoying." Nate whispered the last part. The Yo-kai stayed silent and acted as if he hadn't heard Nate. "I SAID—"

"Don't even bother. That is the Yo-kai Daiz. He's always in a daze and will not know anything going on," Whisper said proudly, hiding the Yo-kai pad behind his back. Then, Daiz started to go into the occasional period when he was not in a trance. He attacked, as that is what Yo-kai do whenever they find out they have been discovered. Nate peeked at the Yo-kai Wiki.

"But this is a Rank C and my watch is Rank E!" He said.

"Well, uh, I guess it just picked it up since it was in the area."

"Uh-huh. Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan!"

'Summoning Charming! Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming!'

"Jibanyan!"

"What do you need NYOW, Nyate?" Jibanyan said in an agitated tone.

"Use your Paws Of Fury on Daiz!" Jibanyan reluctantly obeyed, but still a little slow. "Now, uh, attack!" Jibanyan and Daiz threw attacks back and forth between each other. Finally, a weak Jibanyan collapsed after defeating Daiz.

"Oh, fine! Oh, fine! I'll go away. And here. We can be friends as long as you let me space out from time to time," Daiz said as he handed Nate his medal(oh lucky you, Nate!). Then he left.

"Yeah! I got a new Yo-Kai friend!" Nate placed Daiz's medal inside his medallium with his countless other Yo-kai medals.


	7. Heartbreak

Lucas loved Katie. She was beautiful, kind, and amazing. She was the love of his life. Too bad Nate felt the same. Lucas didn't want the challenges of a rivalry, and didn't want to offend or be mean to anyone. He was lost in thoughts on a bench near Gourd Pond. Tears formed in his eyes. 'Why don't I just give up?' he thought.

"You need to tell her." Lucas nearly fell of the bench onto his face. There, hanging from a tree by her legs, was Jenny. Her long black hair hung down, nearly coming out of the hastily pulled back ponytail. "You know, Nate's afraid to make the first move, but he will act if you don't hurry up," she said, flipping herself down from the tree. "Tell her how you feel. Soon. Or you'll be beaten."

"Okay," he said. "I'll tell her today."

* * *

Nate and Katie were, coincidently, both heading to Timers 'N More to get their watches upgraded. Nate opened the door, and saw Katie standing at the counter talking to a man with gray poofy curly hair.

"Okay, I'll get the screw, spring, and watch cog," she said. Nate was stunned at the sight of her.

"Ah, you came to get your Yo-kai watch upgraded too? Well, since the likelihood of finding two of each thing is low, I want you to go with her and help her find the things. Then, I will upgrade both of your watches," the man said.

"You can see Yo-kai, too?" Nate asked.

"Why of course! In fact, I'm actually a Yo-kai!" he exclaimed. Nate gasped. Then he ran out to follow Katie.

"Oh! Hi, Nate!" she said. "Follow me, I just need to ask someone for the screw. Then we'll go to the Old Mansion to pick up the watch cog. Mr. Goodsight gave me advice and said there might be one there."

They got the items, and were heading back to Timers 'N More.

"Hey, Katie," Nate said, starting to stiffen up and get nervous.

"Yes, Nate?" she asked, starting to worry when she saw Nate stiffen up. "Are you okay? Do we need to take you to a chiropractor?" She and Nate started to laugh.

"No, I'm fine. Just—nervous because I remembered something important. So, do you want to hang out at Gourd Pond after we upgrade our watches?"

"Yeah, sure," Katie said, blushing because she remembered Jenny's remark about Nate. They walked back to Timers 'N More.

"Hello! Now, I'll upgrade your watches," said Mr. Goodsight. He worked on them with very hard concentration.

"Thank you Mr. Goodsight," Nate and Katie said.

* * *

At Gourd Pond, Lucas prepared himself to tell Katie his feelings. He stood up and was about to go to find her when he saw Nate and Katie walking together in his direction. He dived behind a bush and pulled Jenny, who had just leaped down, with him.

"Hey!" She said. He clamped a hand over her mouth, making her glare at him.

"Shh!" he said. He pointed over the bush at Nate and Katie, who were looking around suspiciously, trying to find where the sound had come from. She nodded.

"So Katie," Nate said, blushing and starting to get tense. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yes?" Katie asked.

"I-I like you. Not like a friend, but I have a crush on you." He started to blush even harder and get even more nervous. From the bushes, Lucas and Jenny heard. Lucas was somber, knowing here was nothing he could do. Jenny didn't know ifs he should be sad for Lucas or happy for Nate.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked.

Katie wanted to say, "I know!" but she didn't.

"Yes, Nate. I will," she said, smiling. Jenny was right. Nate did like her. Then she realized something. If Jenny was right, that meant Katie could trust her completely, although she sort of already did.

Lucas was heartbroken. He held back tears, but didn't do a very good job. Jenny gave him a sad and sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her. I've never felt what you're feeling now, but I understand how horrible you feel right now," she said in a sad, comforting voice. That didn't help. He just kept crying. He ran away silently without Nate or Katie noticing.

* * *

He ran all the way to Blossom Heights. He passed a shop with the name "Timers 'N More". He slowed down and decided to go in there to hide. Whenever he walked in, he saw two couches, which were perpendicular. And he saw a yellow banana-nosed Yo-kai standing on it. It looked as if it wore a towel around its waist and had his face stuck in a weird smile. He gasped. Then, he whirled around and a man with poofy gray hair looking straight at him, smiling.

"Oh, so you can see Yo-kai?" the man asked. Lucas nodded.

"You can?"

"Oh, yes. In fact I am a Yo-kai!" the man said with a grin on his face. "So, I have an offer for you. Since you can see Yo-kai, would you like a Yo-kai watch so you can befriend and summon Yo-kai?"

"I-I guess so." Lucas was imagining having Yo-kai friends as powerful as Jenny's.

"Then I'll get you one. Just wait one moment."


	8. The Final Battle

Three weeks had passed since Lucas's heartbreak. He had learned to get over it and was now happy as can be. He now had his Yo-kai watch and had powerful Yo-kai friends. It had been long since his Komajiro's evolution and the fusion of his Hidabat. He now kept Abodabat, Komiger, Blandon, Appak, and Insomni with him. His most powerful Yo-kai, Abodobat, was approaching level 60. His watch was Rank S, as it had come as an A-rank watch as a privilege for being the son of King Enma and having a Yo-kai seeing ability. He now thought about Jenny, not in a romantic way, but admiring her strength and personality.

Now, Lucas and Jenny were walking towards Mt. Wildwood to follow a Yo-kai they tracked that they suspected was McKraken returning. He looked at her hand, which was clenched in a fist. Sarah followed them, as they would need her help and she had to be aay from Katie anyway, since she and Nate were on a date. They approached the tree with the entrance to the Yo-kai World, and saw a huge grayish white spider creature. He had tentacles coming out of his nose, and an endless smile plastered on his face.

"We will beat you, McKraken. No doubt about it. Give it up, or feel the pain of defeat!" Jenny said.

"Nice line," Lucas commented.

"Thanks."

Jenny sent out Blizzaria, Chillhuahua, Venoct, Komane, Noko, and Abodabat. For Lucas, it was Abodabat, Appak, Komiger, Blandon, and Insomni.

The battle raged on for hours(I'm gonna leave out the details), but McKraken was finally defeated by the last Yo-kai standing, Jenny's Noko. The world seemed to go in slow motion as McKraken fell down in defeat. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarah stared at where he had stood.

"I must now seal off the Yo-kai World. I must leave. I believe this should do the trick." She pulled out a piece of paper then started to chant. Jenny stared worriedly at her.

"And now, I shall take my leave. Goodbye, my friends. I wish I would've been able to bid Katie farewell, but it is time we must leave. And the Shadow—it will be gone, too. You won't have to worry about him again, Sarah said sadly. Jenny started to tear up, not bothering to wipe her eyes.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You can't leave! I need you all! My whole purpose of life is to be with Yo-kai!" Her eyes teared up even more, tears now running down her face. They ticked, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Then, Sarah disappeared, Jenny and Lucas's watches vanishing along with her. "NO!" The Yo-kai standing alongside Jenny and Lucas started to vanish. Noko made an absolutely adorable squeaky sound as it vanished.

Jibanyan simply said, "Bye bye for nyaow!" Seeing these Yo-kai go was a heartbreaking moment for Jenny. When they were all gone, she started to have a breakdown.

"THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE GONE FOREVER! I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!" she said, sobbing. She hugged Lucas, as he was the only one there she could go to for comfort. He patted her back, a few tears running down his face.

"They'll be back sometime, I promise," Lucas said as he hugged her.

* * *

Nate and Katie sat at The Nom Burger, waiting for their order to come in. They held hands, when they looked down at their hands grasped in the others grip, they saw the absence of a Yo-kai watch on Nate's wrist. Katie looked down upon herself, looking for her Yo-kai watch. Nothing. They gasped and went from a peaceful, romantic moment to a state of panic.

"What are we going to do, Nate? Our watches are gone! What's going on?!" Katie said, panicking.

"I don't know! I have no idea what to do or what happened! It's so random!" Nate exclaimed. Then, their order came. Two double burgers. They quickly cheered up, trying to act like there was nothing out of the ordinary so the waiter didn't get suspicious. They quickly ate their burgers, then rushed out of the restaurant.

"Where are Jenny and Lucas?" Katie asked frantically. They rushed to Springdale Central Station to start searching, when they saw Jenny and Lucas on a bench. Jenny had her arms around her knees, face buried in her arms while she sobbed. Her black hair was down, hanging down past her shoulder. Lucas looked sadly at her while he held his arm around her and waved when he saw Nate and Katie.

"What's wrong with Jenny, and why are our watches gone?" Katie asked. Jenny seemed to sob harder whenever she said this.

"You see, when Jenny and I defeated McKraken—" Lucas started to cry a bit as he said this, but was cut off by Jenny.

"The Yo-kai are gone, okay?! They're like my purpose of life, and now they're gone!" Jenny exclaimed. She seemed to be in depression.

"It'll be okay. They'll be back." Nate held back tears. "WHISPER IS ANNOYING, BUT NOW THAT HE'S GONE, I MISS HIM!" he wailed. Katie was wiping her eyes and then put a hand on Jenny's shoulder. Jenny looked up.

"Well you can't give up hope." Katie's voice quavered as she gave Jenny a sad smile. Jenny looked into Katie's eyes, as if she'd just been inspired. She wiped her eyes with her sweatshirt sleeve. She smiled. There was a shimmer of hope in her eyes.

"You're right," she said. Then Lucas took his arm away and blushed a bit.

There was a small glow in the tree that used to have the crank. A tall stone came up from the ground near it, where a door formed in the tree, and opened...

* * *

Author's Note: I was going to make this story longer, but then I decided to stop it here, and put the stuff into the sequel! I'm also planning on making three, the third based on Yo-kai Watch 2.


End file.
